Incandescent tungsten filaments can have a very high positive resistivity temperature coefficient. At startup, a high current (˜10×) can flow until the temperature reaches steady state (˜3000° K). Dimmer control and power circuits to control such filaments can require the use of large, expensive transistors to accommodate the start-up current.